gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:New Directions
New Directions (Fuente), en español Nuevas direcciones, será el treceavo episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el centésimo primero de toda la serie. Su estreno está programado para el 25 de marzo de 2014, continuando las tramas del episodio anterior. Se planea que este sea un episodio especial y en él serán cantadas canciones ya interpretadas en temporadas anteriores (a modo de nuevas versiones), las cuales saldrán directamente de las 10 favoritas de la votación en línea que realizó la cadena FOX entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 2013, a través del siguiente enlace: votación. Spoilers Trama *Será el episodio de la graduación. Fuente *El club Glee es cancelado por falta de fondos. Fuente Tina *Tina es admitida en la universidad de Brown. Ella no irá a New York. Fuente Artie *Artie será parte de la trama de New York. Fuente Brittany y Santana *Brittany finalmente obtiene su diploma y Santana le compra un ticket a New York. Fuente Kitty y Artie *Al parecer Kitty tendrá un nuevo interés amoroso y se separará de Artie. Fuente Elenco original *Amber Riley, Mark Salling, Heather Morris, Dianna Agron, Kristin Chenoweth y Gwyneth Paltrow estarán presentes. Fuente Música FOX y la producción de Glee seleccionaron 30 canciones cantadas en temporadas anteriores de entre las cuales los fans deberán elegir las 10 canciones que aparecerán en el episodio. Cabe mencionar que de las 30 en total, 16 eran de la primera temporada, 12 de la segunda temporada, una de la tercera temporada y una de la quinta temporada, siendo la cuarta temporada la única de la que no se eligieron canciones (aunque en la lista se encontraba Don't Stop Believin', la cual fue interpretada en la primera y la cuarta temporada). La lista de canciones fue la siguiente: *Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt en Theatricality *Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Cantada por New Directions en Born This Way *Bust Your Windows de Jazmine Sullivan. Cantada por Mercedes en Acafellas *'Defying Gravity' del musical Wicked. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel en Wheels (Sera cantada en 100) *Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por Mercedes y Tina con New Directions en Special Education *'Don't Stop Believin'' de Journey. Cantada por New Directions en Pilot y Sweet Dreams *Dream On de Aerosmith. Cantada por Will y Bryan en Dream On *Forget You de Cee-Lo Green. Cantada por Holly con New Directions en The Substitute *Get It Right de Glee. Cantada por Rachel en Original Song *Gives You Hell de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel con New Directions en Hell-O *Hey, Soul Sister de Train. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Special Education *Imagine de John Lennon. Cantada por New Directions y Haverbrook School for the Deaf en Hairography *'Keep Holding On' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por Rachel y Finn con New Directions en Throwdown (Sera cantada en 100) *Landslide de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Santana y Brittany en Sexy *Lean On Me de Bill Withers. Cantada por Artie y Mercedes con New Directions en Ballad *Like a Prayer de Madonna. Cantada por New Directions en The Power of Madonna *'Loser Like Me' de Glee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con New Directions en Original Song *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada por New Directions en Sectionals *'Raise Your Glass' de P!nk. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Original Song (Sera cantada en 100) *Roar de Katy Perry. Cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury en A Katy or A Gaga *Safety Dance de Men Without Hats. Cantada por Artie en Dream On *Somebody to Love de Queen. Cantada por New Directions en The Rhodes Not Taken *Somewhere Only We Know de Keane. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Born This Way *Sweet Caroline de Neil Diamond. Cantada por Puck con New Directions en Mash-Up *Take a Bow de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel en Showmance *Telephone de Lady Gaga. Cantada por Rachel y Sunshine en Audition *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' de Bonnie Tyler. Cantada por Rachel con Finn, Jesse y Puck en Bad Reputation *'Toxic' de Britney Spears. Cantada por New Directions y Will en Britney/Brittany (Sera cantada en 100) *'Valerie' de The Zutons (versión de Amy Winehouse y Mark Ronson). Cantada por Santana con New Directions en Special Education (Sera cantada en 100) *We Are Young de Fun. Cantada por New Directions en Hold on to Sixteen Fuente Curiosidades *Este será el episodio 100 en el que Tina aparece. Galería BfIxsLoIUAAYLao.jpg BfIxXCcIgAAfBGa.jpg 2014-01-30 19.01.15.jpg 2014-01-30 19.06.50.jpg BfWkOD9CcAAGFxZ.jpg BfQqNzLCAAEeRHV.jpg BfQypCpCQAA17QR.jpg Dianna en el set 5x13.jpg On set 5x13.jpg Gwyneth y Ryan en el set.jpg Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios sin emitir